nitro_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Titles
Titles are a way a racer can identify itself. Titles are earned through specific achievements. 'Regular Titles' Here are the list of all the titles, and which category they are in. Important Note: "*" means that this achievement does not exist anymore. "**" means that it is a hidden achievement. So Easy, Why Wait? * "Raw Racing Recruit"** (Players without accounts can't see this achievement) *"Three Commas Club" 'Nitro Type Gold' * "Solid Gold" * "Ca$h Collector"** * "Haulin' Cash"** * "Huge Baller"** 'Savings and Earnings' * "Under Achiever" * "The ATM Machine" * "Millionaire" * "Used Car Salesman" 'Popularity Contest' * "I Have Friends" * * "I Like Friends" * * "I'm Friendly!" * * "People Like Me" * * "People Love Me" * 'Hey Big Spender' * "Big Spender" * "Filthy Rich" * "Time Traveler" ** * "The Caped Crusader" ** * "Astronaut" ** * "RIP" ** * "Grim Reaper" ** 'King of the Race' * "Crazy About Typing" 'Endurance Racing' * "The Practicer" * * "Practice Makes Perfect" * * "Lord of the Practice" ** * * "Keyboard Cat" * "Nitro Type Master" * * "Emperor" ** * * "Empress" ** * * "Typing Nightmare" ** * * "Typing Demon" ** * 'Cruisin' Back' * "Mystery Man" * "Box Collector" 'Hittin' the Track' * "Endurance Racer" 'Winning' * "The Mad Hatter" * "Mega Winner" * "Lucky Number 7" * "Unstoppable" * "God Mode" * "Wampus Thwamper" * "Catty Wampus" 'Nitro Addiction' * "Word Skipper" * "[SKIPWRD]" * "I Hate Words" * "I Love Nitros" * "Epic Word Skippage" * "Epic Nitro User" 'Long Hauling' * "First Trimester" * "Olde School" * "Original Gangster" 'Moving on Up' * "Sports Coupe Driver" * "Muscle Car Driver" * "Sports Car Driver" * "Truck Driver" * "Luxury Car Driver" * "Super Luxury Car Driver" * "Exotic Car Driver" * "Motorcycle Rider" * "Super Sport Driver" * "Race Car Driver" * "Pilot" * "Celebrity" Special Sauce * "Bug Smasher" ** * "Moderator" ** * * "Nitro Type Legend" ** * "Goliath" ** * "Momatile" ** * "Record Keeper" ** * "Verified YouTuber" ** * "Travis Broke Something" ** Season Titles 'Seasons 1-18' Teams * "Champion Team" * "Rival Team" * "Challenger Team" * "Competitor Team" * "Alpha PAC" * "Beta PAC" * "Gamma PAC" * "PAC Contender" Individuals * "Champion" * "Rival" * "Challenger" * "Competitor" * "Contestant" * "Leader of the PAC" * "Like a Jet PAC" * "Brace for ImPAC" * "PACking a Punch" * "PAC Racer" 'Season 21' *"Never Exhausted" *"Nitro Burnout" 'Season 22' *"Tide Down" *"I Have Fans!" 'Season 24' *"Little Monster" *"Count Track-ula" 'Season 25' *"In the Spirit" *"The Snowy Knight" *"Red Nosed Typist" *"XMaxxed!" *"Snap, Crackle, Pop" *"X to the Maxx" 'Season 26' *"Secret Admirer" *"Happy New Year!" *"Valentypist" *"Heart Throb" 'Holiday Titles' 'Happy Holidays! (2012)' * "In the Spirit" * "Merry Christmas!" * "Happy Hanukkah!" * "Heri za Kwanzaa!" * "Joyous Festivus!" * "Christmas Elf" * "♪ Let it Snow ♪" * "Oppa Xmaxx Style!" * "Holiday Winner" * "Holiday Hooligan" * "Holiday Ham" * "Holiday Hacker" 'Happy Holidays! (2013)' * "In the Spirit" * "Merry Christmas!" * "Happy Hanukkah!" * "Heri za Kwanzaa!" * "Joyous Festivus!" * "wow. such gifting" * "The Snow Man" * "♪ Oh Nitro Tree ♪" * "Frosty" * "Cold As Ice" 'Happy Holidays! (2014)' * "In the Spirit" * "Merry Christmas!" * "Happy Hanukkah!" * "Heri za Kwanzaa!" * "Joyous Festivus!" * "Sick Sleigh, Bro" * "♪ So Delightful ♪" * "Iced Out" * "#kringled" * "i luv nitrontip! 1" 'Happy Holidays! (2015)' * "In the Spirit" * "Merry Christmas!" * "Happy Hanukkah!" * "Heri za Kwanzaa!" * "Joyous Festivus!" * "Frozen" ** * "Velocity Wrapper" Happy Holidays! (2016) * "In the Spirit" * "Holiday Hero" * "Merry Christmas!" * "Happy Hanukkah!" ** * "Heri za Kwanzaa!" ** * "Joyous Festivus!" ** * "Rail Rider" * "♪ Naughty or Nice ♪" * "Well Trained" * "Loco Motive" * "Conductor" Happy Holidays! (2017) * "In the Spirit" * "Chocolate Knight" * "Merry Christmas!" * "Happy Hanukkah!" ** * "Heri za Kwanzaa!" ** * "Joyous Festivus!" ** * "Rudolph Racing" * "Acute Tinselitis" * "Silent Nitro" * "Up to Snow Good" ** * "#elfie" * "Snow Baller" Happy Holidays! (2018) * "In the Spirit" * "The Silent Knight" * "Merry Christmas!" * "Happy Hanukkah!" * "Heri za Kwanzaa!" * "Joyous Festivus!" * "Jolly Saint Typist" * "Hygge" * "Fleece Navidad" * "Snowtorious" * "Winter Besties" * "Makin' it Rein" Summer Titles Summer Event (2013) * "Summer Rider" * "California Dreamin'" * "Endless Summer" * "My Popsicle Melted" * "Oppa Sunburn Style!" * "Summer Hacker" * "Hippie" ** 'Summer Event (2014)' * "Summer Rider" * "California Dreamin'" * "Summer Champ" * "My Popsicle Melted" * "Oppa Sunburn Style!" * "Hot Hot Hot!" 'Summer Event (2015)' * "Summer Rider" * "California Dreamin'" * "Schools Out!" * "California Roll" * "Drives Fancy Cars" * "Burnin' Rubber" 'Summer Event (2016)' * "Summer Rider" * "The Codfather" * "Fairy Codmother" * "Seaworthy" * "Sea Captain" * "Fleet Admiral" * "Cod Squad" 'Summer Event (2017)' * "Summer Rider" * "Easy Rider" * "Track Day Rider" * "Faster 'n You" * "Two Tired" * "Hoonigan" * "Weekend Racer" 'Surf n' Turf 2018' *"Summer Rider" *"Surf n' Turf" *"Y.A.C.H.T." *"Baked Racing Recruit" *"Sweaty Typer" *"Brainfreeze" *"I-Scream" ** Halloween/Hallowampus Titles 'Halloween 2015' * "2spooky4u" * "3spooky5u" * "Fear Me" ** * "Boo!" ** 'Hallowampus 2016' * "Moar Pumpkins!" ** 'Hallowampus 2017' * "Halloweird" * "Sp00ked" * "Hallowampus Fanclub" * "Moar Pumpkins!" ** * "Creepin' it Real" * "Pumpkin Spiced" ** 'Spring Titles' 'Spring Fever 2018' * "Spring-a-round" * "Crackin' Up" * "Eggsecutive" ** PAC Titles Pac Event 2018 * "Rocky" * "PAC-Man" * "Ms.PAC-Man" * "PAC Rat" * "The Force" ** 'Back 2 School Titles' 'Back 2 School 2018' *"B.U.S. Driver" *"B.U.S. Racer" *"A+ Typist" *"Tilted Typist" *"Extracurricular" *"Honor Roller" *"Typing Class Hero" ** *"The Graduate" 'Back 2 School 2019' *"B.U.S. Driver" *"B.U.S. Racer" *"Note Taker" *"Teacher's Pet" *"eRacer" *"Valedictorian"** *"Nitro Scholar" 'Limited Time Titles' 'Mascot Love!' * "Nitro Pup" * "Nitro Dog" * "Top Dog" Private Race Titles * "Has Friends" * * "Friends Love Me" * * "I Race Friends" * * "So Friendly!" * * "The Friendly Racer" * * "In Love With Me" * ** 'Exclusive/Custom Titles' * "Nitro Type Bot" (used by Bots) * "I Dig Bugs"** * "Accountless One" (used by Guest Racers as seen in their garage and after a race) * "You'll Never Beat Me!" (The Wampus, while in races) * "The Friendly Helper" (KristenSmith) * “Captain of the Guard” (Tauriel) * "The Founder" (TheCorndog) * "Winner" * "Six Zero Racer" * "I Like Turtles" (Badly_Drawn_Turtle) * "Nitro Type Savior" (TR0N) * "Security Consultant" (asssa123) * "Olympics Founder" (EthanJ.S.) * "2016 Olympic Chair" (EthanJ.S) * "2016 Olympic Judge" * "2016 Gold Olympian" * "2016 Silver Olympian" * "2016 Bronze Olympian" * "2015 Gold Olympian" * "2015 Silver Olympian" * "2015 Bronze Olympian" * "Nitro Type Moderator"** * "Moderator"** * "Goliath"** (asssa123) * "Nitro Type Legend"** (DV0RAK) * "Momatile"** (volatile) * "[[When r skinz??|Soon'™']]"** (Travis) * "Record Keeper"** * "Verified YouTuber"** (PenguinTyper) * "Travis Broke Something"** (Travis) Category:Basic Game Information Category:Titles